Nice to meet you
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Leon and Cloud have been dating for over a year and decide that it's time that their sibilings meet. Sora, the younger Leonhart is instantly taken. Roxas...not so much. There will be crossdresser!Sora later in the story I think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Sora's POV**

Leon gave me one of his trade mark looks and I backed down. I couldn't help it, my brother scared me, in fact, he scared everybody. He was dressed in all black leather all the time, with a bunch of different studded belts, he also had this nasty scar on his forehead from when he had gotten mugged in the street, he beat the guys (all three of them) into a pulp and almost got arrested but he can also give a puppy dog look that some how is more irresistible then mine. He's weird but I love him.

I loved him but I didn't want to meet his boyfriend and his little brother. You see, I hate them, or just Cloud. He takes Leon away from me and I spend hours in our big house all by myself. It's creepy because this house is old and makes some weird sounds but it only happens when Leon isn't around. Even the house is afraid of my big brother.

"Fine." I grumbled. I still didn't want to go, but looking back on that day I'm glad I did.

"Good, just throw your shoes and jacket on. Leave your phone here, I don't want you on the thing the whole time your there with Roxas. You spend to much time on that thing." Leon told me gruffly. Great, I couldn't even bring my phone with me. I grumbled again and dropped it on my bed. His gaze, which a second ago had scared my house, was now softer. "Sora, I know you don't want to go but this means a lot to me if you can be friends with Roxas. And you know why? Because I think Cloud is The One. Please?" And, like I already said, his looks just make you do what he wants, I've never met a person who was immune, not even our jackass father.

"Okay Leon." I said and got off my bed and walked up to him, he was blocking the door way. He moved aside and I walked down the stairs and grabbed my jacket off the usual spot off the couch and picked up my sneakers and slipped into them. "Let's go." I said, not really wanting to meet them but I wanted to meet them more then before Leon gave me his look.

**Roxas' Pov:**

"Roxas, pick up your room! Leon and his little brother are coming over, make the house clean!" My brother fretted. He was more like my mom sometimes though, and no offense to him but I've seen the pictures of Leon and I think I know who's getting it and who's giving in that relationship. It's not something I want to know.

"Okay Mom." I said, teasing him a bit. He looked up from cleaning our table to give me a glare and threw his sponge at me. I ducked but the tip of my spiky blond hair got wet. That same spiky blond hair was on the head of my brother, it was weird, if he was my height( which it sucks to be, I'm small) then we could be twins. I picked up the sponge and threw it back to him.

I trudged back to my room and began to pick some of the things laying on the floor up and throwing them under my bed, Cloud didn't care where it was as long as it was out of sight. I picked up one sock and I reeled back in horror, my gecko was there and it had bit me!

"Stupid Horned GECKO!" I yelled at it as my finger began to bleed. I rushed to the bathroom to clean it and stick a band aid on it. I could hear Cloud laughing in the background, he never wanted me to buy the gecko, he said I should buy a dog but I wanted this prickly mother f***er.

"That's what you get for not picking a DOG!" My older brother called to me. He couldn't see me( and good thing he didn't) so I flipped him the bird. Whatever.

After about another half hour of cleaning and general tidiness Cloud's boyfriend and little brother showed up. Good, finally.

Cloud ran over to open the door and as he did he swung it wide open. To wide, I assumed because I heard a crash and that meant the door had finally cracked the annoying family picture that he had there. "Hi Leon!" Cloud said, embarrassed about the photo cracking. He still managed to fling his arms around his boyfriend.

"This is Sora, Cloud. Sora, this is my boyfriend Cloud."Leon told them and they shook hands. Sora looked scared and, it was a bit shrouded but..., he also looked angry; resentful.

"Nice to meet ya' Sora." Cloud said and beamed at the spiky brunette. He smiled faintly back but that resentful look stayed there. "Roxas come here!" He called to me and I walked over from throwing away a dirty wipe that I had used to clean the television with. "Sora, this is my little brother Roxas. Roxas this is Leon's little brother Sora. Say "Hi." He told me. I put on my best smile but really I didn't care about Sora, all I cared about was Leon because that made my brother happy. For the longest time he wasn't so Leon was good for him. I guess being nice to Sora would make him happy so I was nice to him.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, night to meet ya'. Why don't you come in you two? Or is Cloud just gonna let you guys stand outside all day?" I joked and then it dawned on Cloud that he was being a bad host(ess).

"Oh crap, sorry! Come in, Come in!" He ushered, blushing madly. Haha, I laughed at my brother in my head. It was funny but only because I was nervous. I didn't much like new people.

Sora hadn't really said anything and everyone noticed it, he just stayed behind his big brother. Aww, what a baby.

Leon nudged him with his hand and he stumbled toward Cloud, my brother, caught him. "Don't break him Leon!" Cloud teased and the older brunette gave him a small smile.

"You know Cloud, we should get going, I know that I haven't really got to know Roxas yet but we have reservations to get to..." He trailed off, not wanting to sound to pushy.

Cloud looked up at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Oh yeah, your right Leon." He said, throwing him a small smile, he had let go of Sora after Leon mentioned the time and the small brunette walked over to me. "You two behave, don't set the house on fire, be in bed by..." He trailed off, not knowing how long Sora usually stayed up to.

"Ten thirty sharp." Leon finished and Cloud nodded.

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge and the money for a pizza is on the table. I know." I told them.

"Harhar Roxas. We'll be back by eleven." Cloud said before he and Leon turned to walk out of the house, closing and locking the door. I nodded my head but he didn't see that either.

The next few minutes could easily be described as awkward but that's giving awkward a bit to much credit, it was more like...very awkward. I can't think of a better word.

Sora just stood their looking at me and I stared back at him, I knew that I was taking him in and sizing him up but i'm not sure what he was doing. He had on bright colors; red's and yellows and a tint of blue but even his black was bright. His t-shirt held the majority of bright red and yellow while his shorts where mainly black and blue. His shoes where obnoxiously yellow. "So..." I prompted conversation but he didn't respond. Maybe he was sizing me and all my scene/emo/goth/punk look.

**Sora's Pov:**

I felt Leon jab me in the side and I tumbled towards his boyfriend, Cloud. It was embarrassing and even more so because he held me in his arms to stop me from falling. "You know Cloud, we should get going, I know that I haven't really got to know Roxas yet but we have reservations to get to..." Leon told his blond boyfriend. If that was me he was talking to he would have said " Cut the crap Sora we have to go." But since he was being nice that's not what he said.

Cloud let go of me and, again, I stumbled towards the smaller blond Strife. He kinda scared me. His hair and eyes where just like Clouds and I couldn't help but stare into them. So intently was I staring at them that I didn't even hear what Cloud and my older brother said. I did hear Cloud say his parting words though. "Harhar Roxas. We'll be back by eleven." I don't know if that was a warning or what but he closed the door after that.

There was an awkward silence as Roxas stared at me and I stared at him. He was dressed in black. Lots of black. His pale skin was a real contrast to his clothes but with all that black his blue eyes where really accented. I just kept staring at them, feeling stupid. His shirt was black with long sleeves that clung to his skinny arms, he had a black vest with a high collar that went all the way up to the bottom of his ear. He had on black pants, but with a tint of purple, skinny jeans and orange and purple Osiris Bronx. He looked, well, scary but at the same time you couldn't help but be attracted to him in a way. In a word? In a word, I would describe him as Byronic...except he's short like me.

"So..." He said, trying to break the ice and I noticed that he had a small band-aid on his finger.

"What happened to your finger?" I asked him, I was shy so i'm pretty sure I mumbled.

"My gecko bit my finger. Want to see it?" He said.

"You have a pet? Leon won't let me have any. And, sure, I'd love to see it!" I told him, it sucked not having a pet but oh well, I guess I could live without one. He motioned me to follow him as he began to

walk out of the living room.

At the very end of the hallway and to the right was his room. Guess what color his walls where? You guessed it. Bright freakin pink. Not really, it's black. His sheets are black, his blankets are black, his carpet is black but the only source of a different color in that room was the gecko (and Roxas' shoes). The gecko was a brown/ tan color covered in spikes.

"Wow." I gasped as I saw it. The little thing looked viscous as it tore apart a small bug. "That's gross." I said, and I almost barfed, it was gross but interesting to... "What's its name?"

"That little mother f***er's name is Reptar." He told me and he looked dead serious. I couldn't help but laugh. "What? You think I'm kidding, that guy's name really is Reptar." He told me, giving me a slight glare.

"Um..." I tried to think of something but couldn't stop laughing and soon he was laughing to, a very light sound, almost feminine but not quite.

We settled down after a few moments. "Can you show me a tour of the house now?" I asked him. If I was gonna be here until tomorrow I wanted to know where things where.

"Sure, come on." He said and got off his bed and walked out of his room to show me around. As you first enter the Strife house you see the living room, a large spacious room with a comfy feel and a large flat screen with book shelves filled with movies on both sides of it. A large velvet couch is in front of that. To the very left of the door is a small kitchen, comfortably large enough for two people. If you walk straight from the door and pass the tv you see a hallway. The first door on the right is the bathroom, the first door on the left is Cloud's bedroom. After Cloud's bedroom there is a study and then, finally a basement entrance. The second door on the right is Roxas' sound studio. Apparently he has a band with two guys named Demyx and Axel. The last room on the right is Roxas' room but I already knew that.

"And that, Sora, is the Strife household." He told me. I couldn't help ask the next question, I was thinking it was the same reason on why Me and Leon live by ourselves.

"Where are your parents?" I blurted out.

**Roxas' Pov:**

"Where are your parents?" Sora asked me and I couldn't answer him right away. At first I was going to hit him, my parents are a real sore spot to me and Cloud.

"We left. Actually, we got kicked out. After they found out we where gay, yeah, we kinda both dropped the bomb to them in the same day. I guess it was to much to take but they kicked us out. People show their true colors under extreme pressure, I guess I know who they really are. But that's a story for a rainy day, a really depressing rainy day. Let's watch a movie." I said, quickly changing the subject.

Sora scared me after I said that. He started shaking and crying, tears spilling out and he was sobbing to. Oh god, I don't know how to deal with emotion like that. I wanted to comfort him but I had no idea how, like I said so I just put my arm around his shoulders awkwardly. "What's the matter?" I asked him, I couldn't say "It will be all right" without knowing what the problem was.

"I-I-I f-f-feel bad for you guys." He sobbed. He was crying like that because he felt bad for_ us _?

"What? That's ridiculous Sora, you don't need to feel bad for us. That's stupid, we're over it, okay? It's all water under the bridge. Way under the bridge, so don't cry, okay?"I told him, looking into his eyes that where blurring with tears.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm just that kinda stupid I guess Roxas, I feel bad for other people, i'm not so selfish." He joked, poking me in the side. I let out a small 'eek'. It surprised me. "Did you just 'eek' Roxas?" He asked, laughing, wiping away all his tears.

"No." I said defensively, the fact that I did it was embarrassing, I wouldn't let Sora know about it. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch? I'll go make the popcorn." I told him and we both walked to our respective destinations. I found the popcorn, threw it in the microwave after unwrapping it, and waited two minutes.

"Did you find a movie yet, Sora?" I called to him. He shook his head slowly. I nodded mine.

After two minutes a I grabbed a large enough bowl and after I took the popcorn out of the microwave dumped it all into the bowl. I grabbed a few pieces off of the top before I brought it into the living room. Sora was just putting a movie into the DVD player. "The Grudge." He said, answering my unasked question.

"Cool." I said and relaxed into my couch, Sora followed and we found ourselves on opposite sides of the couch, making it just a bit uncomfortable, I put the popcorn in the middle of us but there was still a big space. Oh well.

I've seen the grudge a few times so I am not scared of most of it...just a few parts. But Sora...well, I don't think he is allowed to watch horror movies...

Right at the end of the movie, where Karen see's the hand of the Grudge, Sora really freaks. Throughout the movie he has been grabbing my arm and burying his face into my shoulder, but this time is different. After every scary part of the movie was over he would return to his side of the couch, I had moved the popcorn the first time he lunged at me and barely missed the bowl. So, this time, he lunged at me and almost tackled me off the couch. He was shaking and crying and everything.

"Holy crap! Sora, dude, it's a movie. Just a movie." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his slender frame which was still shaking. He looked up at me and my heart broke, his eyes, which are bluer then blue, where fogged with tears. His skin had lost its tan color and was pale with fear, sweat and tears flowed down his face. I cuddled up to him and I swear to you he purred a bit.

"Sora, don't cry, I'm here. It's alright. I'll protect you." I said, I didn't know where this was coming from, we barely knew each other at all and I'm telling him that I'll protect him, that's something best friends say. Or lovers but we where neither. None the less though I was on instant guard mode.

"P-Promise?" He asked in a whisper that was broken with sobs.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Of course Sora, I wouldn't lie to you. I'll protect you from everything."

Sora smiled and I wanted to kiss his lips just then.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**SORA'S POV:**

"Sora, don't cry, I'm here. It's alright. I'll protect you." Roxas told me, his arms where wrapped around me and I felt so safe. I had to make sure though, I had felt safe with my parents but...

"P-Promise?" I asked him. I wanted to sound strong but I couldn't even hear my own voice and I couldn't stop myself from crying like a baby.

Roxas nodded his head vigorously. "Of course Sora, I wouldn't lie to you. I'll protect you from everything." It meant a lot to hear him say that to me. I knew we didn't know each other that much but...I think I had feelings for him. But not really, I hate him, well, maybe I just hate Cloud for taking Leon away from me. Leon was the only family I had and I wanted him with me! So, maybe it was alright for me to have feelings for Roxas...

I smiled at him, I'm pretty sure I did have feelings for him. Not his brother though. Not any good ones anyway.

I cuddled up next to Roxas, my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled me closer. I have feelings for him, it's official.

I was so comfy, so warm, so _safe_ with Roxas I started to fell asleep but what I wanted to do was have him kiss me. I didn't feel scared anymore. It was just a movie...until something went bump and knocked something over. The sound itself wasn't loud but the echo it gave off was loud and I jumped.

"Ahh! What was that!" I nearly screamed. Roxas let go of me and jumped off the couch, slowly creeping to where the noise was heard, which was behind us. It was dark so if something dangerous was there...Roxas might not be in the best shape afterward. I had curled into myself the second that Roxas had let go of me. "Don't get hurt." I whispered sharply. I saw him nod. It wasn't that late but it was dark.

"Agh. Nothing to worry about Sora. Just Reptar. How the hell did you get out?" Roxas asked his gecko harshly. That's good, it was just Reptar, nothing overly dangerous. "I'll be back Sora, I have to put this little guy back in his cage." He told me. I was about to tell him 'no'. I didn't want to be left alone in this dark. I was scared. That damn movie really got to me...

A second later the darkness was around me, consuming, suffocating. God, it was scary. Really, really, scary. I started to choke on all this empty darkness. Or was it filled with all things scary? I started to sweat, I was freaking out. This was weird. It never happened to me before...but...the light was always on when I fell asleep and it was on when I woke up to...

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, I must have been freakin out bad. I've never heard anybody scream my name like that...except this one time when I broke my arm when I went to meet Barney in person...long story.

**ROXAS' POV:**

I dropped Reptar in his cage and I noticed that the top part, the part that keeps him in, was knocked askew. I fixed that and walked back to the living room. Sora was, it looked like, hyperventilating or something. "Sora!" I yelled as I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey, it's alright, it's alright Sora, i'm here, i'm here. It's okay, I'll protect you, remember? Sush Sora." I tried to do my best at comforting him but it didn't work. He was still freaking out. I held him next to me and started rocking him softly, I knew that helped putting children to sleep so maybe this would work for him to...

It did and soon he was asleep. He had stopped crying but his face was plastered with tears and snot. I laid him down on the couch and walked into the kitchen where I got some tissues. I walked back to Sora, who was still asleep, and cleaned up the mess on his face. I walked back to the kitchen and cursed the fact that we didn't have a wastebasket in the living room, we needed one. Who wanted to walk all the way from the couch to the kitchen? What a long walk when you have a cute, sleeping, boy on the couch.

I had to shift Sora, and he stirred a bit, to sit down on the couch. Sora's head was in my lap and it felt great to have that extra heat radiate off of him...

I ran my hand through Sora's spikes. They where soft and comfy. It was amazing to see spikes like that. My other hand felt the edge of the couch for the lever that popped up the foot rest. It felt good to have Sora next to me, both of us laying down. As I was falling asleep in this state of super bliss my phone rang in my room, waking us _both_ up. "Damn phone." I hissed, it wasn't even that loud, the silence of the house made it louder.

I stood up to go, putting the foot rest down and moving Sora, to answer the phone. '_Stupid phone_' I thought to myself. I opened the door to my room, found my phone on my bed and flipped it open to see who was calling. It was Axel, my band mate and best friend since we moved here three years ago.

**Bold is Axel speaking on the phone.**

"What do you want Axel, I'm busy." I snapped at him.

"**Well, well, well, somebody is mad. Who shoved the stick up yours?" **He laughed and I knew there was a smirk on his face.

"Nobody shoved a stick up mine Axel. I'm just busy, like I said. Sorry I snapped at you but I need to know what you want." I apologized, my voice softening.

"**No problem Roxy, I should apologize but I never do so...What I wanted you to know is that we want you at the park tomorrow. Five o'clock sharp." **He told me.

"Yeah, sure, no problem but it better be pm because I'm not waking up that early." I warned him.

"**Yup, I don't wake up that early either little man. See ya' tomorrow." **He told me.

"Bye Axel. Don't call me little man. I hate that." I told him sternly and all I got in response was my friend laughing at me.

I shut my phone, ending the call, and tossed it on my bed where I would find it easily if someone else called. I shook my head to clear the slight drowsiness that threatened to overcome me and stopped mid-shake to notice Sora standing in my doorway. "Hi Sora. What's up?" I asked him, now with renewed energy. I glanced quickly at the clock on my wall that read 9:30. Only an hour left to mess around and do what we wanted, I knew better then to try and disobey Cloud.

"I...You...I woke up because of the phone and then you weren't there and I...so..." He trailed off.

"Your scared?" I asked him, just to clarify.

He nodded. " And cold." I nodded and grabbed some blankets off of my bed and walked back to the living room with Sora glued to my side. He was so warm and I was happy that I could make him feel safe.

I threw the blankets down on the couch after Sora had settled himself down: successfully covering him in warm blankets. He beamed up at me. "Move over, your hogging the couch." I told him and he shuffled off to one side so I could have some room. "Alright, I'm done, come back over here." I said and he gladly obeyed. He snuggled up to me, his chin on my shoulder, looking up to me. His brown spikes tickled my chin.

"Comfy?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yup. You?" He asked.

Dreamily I nodded, I was to busy getting lost in his eyes. Corny I know but still...

"Good night Roxas." Sora said and I nodded again.

I waited a few minutes, about ten, to make sure that the brunette was asleep. I wanted to make sure he was asleep. Slowly, inch by tiny inch, I made my way towards Sora's lips. Right before, right freakin' before, I put my lips to his a bird squawked loudly outside and totally ruined the moment and after that I couldn't do it anymore. I turned around and tried to go to sleep.

I drifted in and out of sleep for awhile and woke up when I heard the door creak open. My eyes shot towards the clock above the TV and it read 12:22. I heard Cloud 'aww' at what I assumed to be the position we where in. "Look at them Leon! They're adorable! Take a picture with your phone." My brother demanded. I, without having to look, knew the way he pressed himself against the taller brunette.

I waited until I heard the 'click' of Leon's camera phone before I sat up and turned to them, giving my best glare. I picked up glaring from Cloud, he might not sound like the 'glare' type of person but he can really give off the wrath of god with his eyes, my glare might not be _as_ good as his but it had to be at least okay.

"You're late." I hissed to them, not wanting to wake up Sora; he looked so cute asleep. "You said you'd be back by eleven and it's twelve thirty almost!" Shocked didn't begin to describe the look on their faces.

Cloud spoke up, maybe because it was me talking. Who knows? Who cares? "Erhm, did _we_ say to be asleep by ten thirty?" He challenged.

"You did. I was. I just woke up because the door is the most obnoxiously loud door ever!" I challenged back.

Cloud gave me the 'fear of God' glare and I almost flinched. Why was he mad at _me_, _I _ didn't stay out late, he did! Whatever. "Roxas, your not the older brother, you don't get to yell at me for staying out late. Go back to sleep!" he barked.

"Whatever." I huffed and laid back down, turning away from him.

"Way to be a teenage girl." Cloud mocked. I turned to him, taking my chance to get him.

"At least _I'm _not _**the girl**_ in the relationship!" I spat. Cloud's face turned two hundred different shades of red.

"Oh hell no." Cloud huffed and began to walk over to me but Leon grabbed his elbow.

"Don't." Leon said and that one word diffused the situation on Cloud's end. "Just go to your room and I'll talk to him, okay? I'll be with you in a minute." Leon smirked at the last bit and Cloud, taking the hint and liking it, walked off to his room. I saw him unbutton his shirt as he walked. Ugh. Gross.

I turned to stare at Leon, making sure not to wake Sora. Leon took notice and spoke softly. "Roxas' I know why your mad, we lied to you and I know that you've been lied to way to many times and I'm sorry. I'd say traffic but I know your not as accepting as my little brother. We did stay out late but I swear to you, and I stick by my word, that if we say we'll be back by eleven then we will walk through that door at _eleven_ sharp. You might be right about who's what in our relationship but remember Cloud is still a guy and he still has his pride, don't piss him off. I'll talk to your brother but can I have your word that you will make it up to him later?"

"But I _didn't_ do _anything_ wrong Leon." I defended myself.

He patted my shoulder. "I know, I know, but do you think Cloud is going to say 'I'm sorry' before you do?" He asked me. He was right. Damn him.

"Yeah, your right, your right Leon. I'll say sorry to him first but I want to go out for breakfast tomorrow then."

Leon smiled, chuckling a bit. "Sure, you'll get to go out for breakfast later." He said, reminding me of the time. "It might be lunch though depending on how long you guys sleep into."

It was my turn to laugh a bit. He smiled and stood up to go to Cloud's room. "Leon!" I shouted, almost waking up Sora( holy crap this kid's a heavy sleeper). "Good night...and...thank you."

Leon just smiled at me. "Good night Roxas."

I smiled up at him, I really like him. I approve of him.

As I drifted off to sleep the last thought going through my mind was how soft Sora's spikes where and how much I still wanted to kiss those lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Sora's POV:**

I woke up, the second I did I noticed two things. One, I had a horrible kink in my neck and two; Roxas had moved. Both things made the start of my day not so good. I stretched, flexing my arm muscles and letting out a loud yawn simultaneously.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty decided to join us today." Cloud joked, who was sitting next to me. I smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Good morning." I told him, trying to rub the eye boogers out of my..eye. I looked around the living room and didn't see anybody except for us. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Oh, Leon's asleep in my room and Roxas is in the bathroom." Cloud explained, and, as if on cue, Roxas emerged from the bathroom, the sound of the toilet being flushed echoing behind him and Leon opened the door to Cloud's room and walked into the hallway. Both of them walked towards the living room.

Roxas slid down in front of the couch and Leon stood behind Cloud, wrapping his long arms around the oldest blond. "So," He whispered into Cloud's ear "when are we taking these two to breakfast?" He asked, I don't know if he was trying to be sneaky but if he was, he failed.

"Whenever Sora here decides to take a shower and get dressed." Cloud whispered back. I tilted my head towards Roxas who got the memo.

"Come on Sor, let's see what I have that will fit you." He said. I nodded and jumped off the couch. I was unnaturally tired and hoped that a hot shower would help me wake up. Inside I was giddy that Roxas had given me a pet name.

I yawned again as Roxas opened the door to his room. Roxas laughed. "Tired?" He joked. I nodded.

He opened the top drawer to a small dresser next to his bed and pulled out a pair of socks. Next, he went to the second to top drawer, closing the first, and pulled out a pair of solid blue boxers. "Here you go." He said, giving them to me. He closed that drawer and walked to a thin door across the room, opposite his bed.

He opened it and he seemed to disappear in it for a few minutes before holding a gray short sleeve shirt, a thin brown vest, and silver shorts that hung down below my knees. "Thanks." I said. These clothes where nice, they also looked expensive. "These look real nice, thanks Roxas." I thanked and walked off to his bathroom.

"Towels are next to the sink." He called after me and I nodded.

Roxas' bathroom was blue and white diamond tile, the pattern on both his floor and walls. The ceiling was plain white as well as the sink, toilet, and tub. I put the clothes on the edge of the sink and grabbed a towel, throwing that above my clothes. I turned the shower on and stripped, letting my clothes fall to the floor. By the time I was done the water was hot, maybe a bit to much but I could deal with it.

I let the water, hot as it was, pour over me for about a minute before I started to lather myself with the body soap that was available. There where two actually. {Beware, cheesy names follow} One was Soldier, body soap and shampoo, and under that in tiny red letters said _Use it and be a soldier_. The other was a three in one body soap, shampoo, and conditioner called Number thirteen. Under that in small black letters read 'Use this and thirteen will be your lucky number!'. They where stupid names but I decided to go with Number thirteen.

I lathered myself up, nice and good, before rinsing off and starting on my hair. I sighed as I rinsed out my spikes. Finally, stage three of my shower, I started cleaning my...regions. Truth be told I wasn't really happy about my things. I barely had any hair other then on my head and it wasn't that big either. It depressed me sometimes...On the subject of sizes I started to wonder how big Roxas' was but abruptly stopped myself, didn't want to start thinking about all that stuff before breakfast. Well, at all really.

I'm not, like, against people who think about that stuff all the time...I just...think it's dirty. Inappropriate, I guess. I've never really devoted much time to things like that. I've never even touched down their, except to clean it but never, ever, like _that_.

I turned the water off and stepped on my clothes as not to soak Roxas' bathroom floor. I grabbed the towel and dried myself off, slipping on the clothes. I stared at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I looked good and the clothes held my body in just the right way...I looked really good. I made a mental note to thank Roxas later.

I grabbed all of my dirty clothes and such and made my way towards the washing machine that Roxas had told me was downstairs. I passed Cloud's room and heard Roxas and him talking. I had to will myself to not drop in on their conversation...

**ROXAS POV:**

"Hey, Roxas, come here a sec, I need to talk to you." Cloud told me as I sat on the couch, flipping through channels as Sora closed the door to the bathroom. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He almost never 'wanted to talk to me for a sec'. He just started babbling and I was forced to listen. Him saying he needed to talk meant he needed to say something important. He walked to his room...crap, this was serious. I followed him with all sorts of things going through my head.

"Hey, Cloud, I need to say something. About last night. I wanted to say I'm sorry...I..guess I was, I dunno, I was mad at you. You lied and I was mad, I'm sorry Cloud." I apologized, but strangely, I actually felt like this was my fault. It wasn't though, Leon had already told me that.

Cloud looked shocked for a second. "Your sorry? I'm sorry Roxas, I was a jerk. We stayed out late because...we where just having such a great time and I really didn't want to stop. Leon had told me to go when we should have but I just refused. I want to spend every minute of every day with him. I'm not sure if you know what that feels like just yet but I really hope you do someday. It's the simple greatest feeling in the world little brother."

I could just nod my head, I think I knew that feeling. Or at least, I was starting to with Sora. "So, when's breakfast?" I asked him, all of a sudden hungry. Very hungry.

Cloud laughed. "Leon already told me about that. Where do you want to go?"

It took me a moment to think about it... "Let's go to Tifa's. I love her cooking." Tifa was Cloud's last girlfriend before he figured out he was gay. Unlike some people Tifa was totally supportive of him, something about having a cousin who was gay to...They had remained good friends over the years and she always let Cloud and whoever he brought in eat half off. She owned a bar/ restaurant and her cooking was fantastic.

Cloud nodded. "Her place is always a good place to start the day off with. After Sora's shower we can head out." I smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt that we where having a bit of a brother bonding moment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where are we going?" Sora asked me for the hundredth time in the short car ride.

I sighed, for the hundredth time, "We're going out to eat now be quiet, your annoying when your hungry." I joked.

"Not nice!" He whined, giving a super adorable pout.

"So?" I challenged. He gave me this cute glare and tried to tickle me but I pushed myself up against the door and he barely missed me. I saw Cloud give us a bit of a glare from the rear view mirror and we ceased our goofing off. For now anyways...

It only took three more minutes to get to Tifa's. Her restaurant was fairly large, with a medieval feel to it, and a great dinner selection of steaks. But we where here for breakfast so steaks where not being cooked.

Tifa, who noticed us when we walked in, walked over to us with four menus. "Hiya Cloud, Roxas. Haven't seen you two boys in awhile. And who are _these_ lovely boys, eh?"

"This is Leon, my boyfriend, and his kid brother, Sora." Cloud introduced. Tifa nodded.

"So, do you two want the usual breakfast combo? Should I wait for these two goofs or what?" She asked. Cloud looked at Leon and Leon looked at Cloud and they had an unspoken conversation, very creepy.

"Yeah, for all of us though." Cloud answered and Tifa picked the menus back up and walked back to the counter where she dropped the menus off, then she walked to the kitchen where she relaid our orders.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That is an old friend of Cloud's. She owns this restaurant." I explained.

Sora nodded. "Oh." I was waiting for the next comment. Anybody who I had ever brought here, which were only a few people, always mentioned it. "She has _HUGE_ breasts!" Sora exclaimed. Everybody busted out laughing. "What!" He questioned, pouting a bit. His cheeks where red and he curled into himself, embarrassed.

"Sora, it was funny, that's all, don't be a baby." Leon commented. Sora nodded and adjusted himself. He really adored Leon to do what he said instantly like that. My mind briefly wandered back to when Sora asked me what happened to my parents. What happened to his? What was their skeleton?

**SORA'S POV:**

I slouched down into myself as everybody laughed at me. I was embarrassed. I hated being laughed it. In fact, I was more embarrassed by being laughed at then whatever I was being laughed at for. "Sora, it was funny, that's all, don't be a baby." Leon told me. I nodded and ditched the pout and sat up straight. Briefly I saw Roxas go somewhere else, not literally, he was still sitting across from me, his eyes just became different. What was he thinking about?

My thinking about what Roxas was thinking was cut short as a thin, pale, girl with short black hair and a small green shirt and small tan shorts with large (wow) socks that went up to her knees and large orange shoes. Almost everything was small with this girl. I thought I was small...She carried four drinks with her.

She placed two mugs in front of Cloud and Leon and two large cups in front of Roxas and me. She reached into the small waitress pouch she had around her waist and withdrew two straws for Roxas and me. "Here ya go boys." She said.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. She blinked in surprise.

"Weirdos." She laughed. "Your food will be out in a few, k?" We nodded. "I'll be back to get your name cutie." She said, poking me in the cheek and walking off. My cheeks grew hot, I was blushing again.

"W-who's she?" I asked.

"Why? Does somebody have a crush?" Leon joked. I blushed harder and shook my head.

"I...I just want to know whom I'm talking to...is all." I tried to defend myself but it didn't work.

"Well, her name is Yuffie, she works here most days." Cloud explained.

"So that means you won't have a lot of chances to go on a date with her." Leon laughed. I didn't notice Roxas in all this, he was quite. I was focused on Leon making fun of me. I had to go the bathroom, well, not really, I just had to get away from the embarrassment so that was my excuse. I slipped out of the booth we where in but I turned around to look at them because I didn't know where the bathroom is.

Cloud volunteered himself to show me where they where.

**CLOUD'S POV:**

"I have to go the bathroom." Sora announced and slipped out of the booth and taking a few steps before he turned around, looking for help. I moved Roxas aside to show him where they where.

"Come on Sora." I motioned with my hand for him to follow me. He did. We made it to the bathroom in about a minute, they where around the counter and behind the bar area.

I opened the door for him and he walked in. I did to, using this chance to talk to him. Roxas pulled the same thing on me sometimes when he didn't want to talk to me.

"Sora, what's the matter?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked. "Sora?"

"I-I" He couldn't finish, instead he started crying his little eyes out.

"Sora, Sora, hun, it'll be okay. Don't worry, what's the matter?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his slender frame which was shaking.

He tried to talk but all that came out was hiccups and sobs. "Calm down Sora and talk. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." I told him, moving my hand in slow circles on his back.

It took Sora a few minutes to calm down. "I...I...I don't like her, Cloud, I don't!" he protested. What? Yuffie?

"Are you talking about Yuffie Sora? Because Leon and me where just joking. We didn't mean for you to get upset." I said. Was that it? Did we hurt him? Poor kid...

"N-no, I knew you guys where just joking but..."

"But what Sora?" I said, he had to tell someone.

"I'm...I can't say it!" He whimpered, stomping his foot in frustration.

"You what Sora, you can say it, come on..." I urged. All he did was gesture to me. What? "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" I asked. Now I felt really bad.

"N-no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's what you...are..." He trailed off. He wasn't making any sense.  
"What do you mean? What am I?" Then it dawned on me. "Gay, is that it? Is that why your upset? You haven't told anybody yet?" I asked, that was bad, you always need to tell someone something like that. Even if it gets you kicked out, you can't keep all that on your shoulders.

He nodded. "It's not a bad thing Sora, look at me and Leon, we're happy together."

"No, no, no. Leon doesn't want me to be gay though!" he almost shouted.

"What?" What the hell was he talking about?

Sora's sentence's where interrupted by his hiccups. "Leon( hiccup) made me promise (hiccup) to not be gay because( hiccup) because, he said I'd be hurt. I don't wanna be hurt and I wanna make Leon happy." Wow, that's deep. I'm not sure how to take that in actually. That had to do with what Leon told me last night...

"Sora, Sora, hun, it's okay. Do you want to go tell Leon now? I'll go with you, okay?" He nodded a bit. "Okay, let's go." I said and wiped away his tears. We quickly made it back to our booth, ignoring the stares that we got by other customers.

"Leon, Sora here has something to say to you." I started and stepped behind Sora so he could tell Leon. A minute or two ticked by before Sora said anything.

"L-Leon...I...I'm sorry but...but..." He started off "I'm gay." He finished the last part with a small whisper, we could barely hear him.

Leon looked shocked. "Oh shit." He cussed under his breath. He grabbed Sora and pulled him into a tight hug. "Sora, it's okay. This is about what I told you before we left right?" he asked. The tiny brunette nodded his head. "I'm sorry I told you that, in truth, I thought you forgot about what I told you. It's okay, and as long as me and Cloud and Roxas are here then you'll be okay, got it? Nobody will hurt you when I'm around and no matter how much you don't like it sometimes I'll always be around, okay?" He told him, the last part was supposed to be a joke...i think...but it did little to nothing to lighten the mood.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Leon said, holding Sora till he was done crying.

"Um...bad time to say your food is here?" Yuffie asked. I shot her a look and she walked away.

A/N: I thought that was kind of intense. I liked writing that chapter and for a second there I was actually going to have Sora and Yuffie date but I changed my mind. I might throw in another pairing in there before I get to the full blown out Soroku. See ya' next chapter.

p.s: I want three reviews before I update the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BTW: Thanks for all the reviews!

**ROXAS' POV:**

The car ride home was tense, quite, filled with thoughts and different emotions buzzing around making it hard to breath. We had decided, without vote, that we where not hungry and Tifa didn't charge us anything. She actually shooed us out telling or ordering us to make sure that Sora would be okay. Only as Sora and I slouched onto the couch did I notice the time. It was already two o'clock. I only had three hours until I was to see Axel. What did he want me for? I couldn't remember.

All I could think about, really, was what happened at Tifa's. It was...intense. I wasn't expecting it. Actually...I thought everybody else knew. I knew the second I saw him that he _ had _ to be at least bisexual. I didn't know that Leon and Cloud didn't know. My heart broke when Sora came back crying. I wanted to comfort him, wrap him in my arms and whisper soothing words of comfort but I couldn't, it was a brother moment. Not my turn to hold Sora I guess...But I will get my turn...someday...

I looked over to Sora, he was slouched next to me, he looked...confused. Not sure how to act. How do you act after the major first reactions are when you drop that bomb? I did the one thing I could think of doing in the living room.

I turned the TV on but it was to bright and to loud so I turned it off. There was not much to do.

I needed to feed Reptar. "Wanna feed Reptar with me Sor?" I asked, maybe getting him to do something would lighten his mood. It's not like anybody was actually mad at him or anything so I'm not sure what the problem was. I couldn't remember, strange as it was, what I felt after I told Cloud I was gay. He was the first one I talked to about it.

"Sure." He smiled but really...he didn't seem into it. We walked into my room and I quickly found the small box of dead crickets that I was supposed to feed him. "Can I go first Roxas?" He asked me.

"Sure. Just give him two right now though. We have to wait to see if he eats those first." I instructed. He nodded and opened the box of dead insects, selecting two off the top and dropping them through the feeding holes on the top of Reptars' cage.

The small little thing quickly gobbled them up. " I guess he's hungry." I laughed. Sora smiled. "Add some more if you want." I offered and Sora dropped two more in. Reptar quickly polished those two off as well.

"When was the last time you fed this thing?" Sora joked.

"Last night. Just give him one more, I don't need him getting sick." I cautioned. He nodded again and only dropped one more cricket in. Reptar stared at it like it was an alien but he ate it after a minute or two.

"Hey, Sora, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked him, my mind was on the skate park, which included Axel who was permanent scenery there and Axel was a band-mate of mine.

"Er, Leon has control of the radio and he likes classical stuff. And sometimes, if i'm lucky, he's in a rhythm and blues mood. So that's pretty much it. Why?" Sora said, he sounded depressed.

"That's _all_ you've listened to? You've got to come with me to the skate park. My friend Demyx, I think I told you a bit about him before. He's the sitarist in my band and he knows the best music ever. You have got to come with me." I told him. He nodded, his interest peeked and at the moment he wasn't thinking about the restaurant moment. Which was good.

"When are you going to the skate park?" Sora asked, now eager to listen to all the things he's been missing out.

"Well, Axel told me to come at five but we might go earlier, it's kinda boring here right now, don't you think?" I hinted.

"Cool, do you think Cloud and Leon will let us go now?" He asked.

"Excited?" I joked. He gave me a smile and I wondered which was cuter; his pout or his smile. "Maybe. Why don't we ask."

"Cool!" Sora exclaimed, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the living room where Leon sat, watching a documentary on how Germany grew to power during the Nazi Regime.

"Hey, Leon, Roxas wanted to know if we could go to the skate park." Sora asked. Leon could tell that Sora didn't even know that there was a skate park in the city.

"Sure, I guess, but be back by seven." Leon told us.

"Cool, thanks Leon!" Sora said and gave his big brother a hug. I liked him and all but...i didn't think physical contact was in order. I just gave him a big smile and a thank you. He nodded his head, I wondered if he felt the same. Did he? Hmm...

"Grab your jackets! It's cold outside you two!" Cloud called behind us...he totally ruined the momentum we had going for the door. "And Sora, don't you think you should change in pants? It is getting cold outside..." Cloud worried over us for a few more minutes until Leon spoke up.

"Cloud, come on, really, why don't you just wrap 'em up in bubble wrap? They're fine! And how come your not over here worrying about me?" Leon pouted the last part.

"Because I know that _you_ are a strong man and can take care of yourself. Our little sticks of bones are just that, they could crumble in the wind." Cloud teased.

Leon raised his eyebrow. "Wanna see how much of a strong man I am?" Leon purred suggestively. Oh crap. Time to leave. Like, now.

"Let's go Sora!" I shouted, grabbed him by the wrist and bolted out of the house. I stopped to grab my skateboard but that was it. We continued to run till we got to the park; only a few blocks away. And running on the rush that we had to get out of the house and seeing our brothers do god knows what the run was easy.

"This is the park Sora." I told him and he nodded in awe. It was a pretty cool sight. The skate park had two pools the size of half a foot ball field. We had stairs with rails made just for practicing grinding, we had four half pipes, we had it all. And around it, was a stretch of greener then green grass with a few good groves of shady trees. The place was perfect. I loved it.

"Let's find your friends Roxas." Sora urged. I nodded.

"Sure. They should be easy to find, unless they find us first." I told him, and began describing my friends. Axel and his fiery red hair with striking green eyes and those tattoos under his eyes. Demyx and his mullet, his sitar ever present and his loud obnoxious attitude. Zexion and his slate hair that covered one eye and his annalist attitude. I stopped in my tracks and Sora bumped into me, he mumbled his apologizes. I saw Vanitas. He was an A-class douche bag.

He was a good, great, skater and he acted like he owned the place. He would be cool to hang around with if he got an attitude switch. Like, if he acted more like his brother Ventus. It was hard to believe that they where related at all but they where...

Unfortunately he noticed me to. We sorta...didn't like each other...much.. I'm not sure why, I guess it's because, if we where ranking each other here, that I'd be the second best skater in the park while he is the first. Maybe he just doesn't like any competition. Or anybody...

"Hiya, Roxas." Vanitas said, casual like.

"Hi Vanitas." I replied. "I gotta meet up with my friends so talk to you later, k?" I told him, and still holding Sora by the wrist, tried to walk around him. I failed.

"Did I say you could leave? I wasn't done talking." He spat.

"I didn't know I needed your permission!" I barked. I had just signed my own death sentence. Nobody talked like that to Vanitas and lived.

"What did you say?" He asked, venom in his voice.

"Er, that I'm sorry?" I tried. He glared. Crap.

"Vanitas! Come here!" A girl called. She had blue hair and her clothes where a bit revealing. Short blue shorts with a long sleeved white t-shirt with a gap in the back revealing her skin and bra strap.

He gave a small growl and walked to her. That was his girlfriend Aqua, giving me my chance to high tail it out of that danger zone.

I looked around the skate park for a few minutes, Sora helping, but our combined efforts where not enough and I couldn't spot a single one of my friends.

"Let's go sit by one of those trees." I suggested and Sora nodded, glad to get out of the sun.

We sunk to the ground, our backs leaning against a sturdy tree, and just sat in silence. At least, for a few minutes anyways. "ROXAS!" That would be Demyx calling my name. Good thing to, he would have his Ipod on him and able to enlighten Sora to the world that was Good Music.

"Hi Demyx. This is Sora, he's Clouds boyfriends younger brother." I explained. The tall blond nodded his head.

"I'm Demyx, nice to meet you!" He shouted. He was always loud...always. His whispers where even loud. He shook Sora's hand violently.

"Hi." Sora said, shocked at Demyx's enthusiasm.

"Demyx, you have your Ipod on you?" I asked, for good measure.

"Yeah, always, why?" He asked.

"Because I need you to show Sora some good music. Like, whatever we normally listen to. That stuff. And maybe some of our own stuff to." I pretty much told him but,really, this was an important matter so it was appropriate.

"Sure, definitely." Demyx nodded and quickly took out his Ipod. He handed the ear phones to Sora and he put them in.

Whatever Demyx had Sora listen to, the brunette loved it. His smile was intensely bright. He really, really loved it. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh, that's our song, Wondering Soul." Demyx answered. I knew that song, it was the only one Axel wrote by himself. Normally it was all three of us who conspired together.

After it was over Sora took one earphone out so he could hear us. "Who sung?" He asked.

"That would be that little blond." Demyx said, smiling, pointing to me. I blushed a bit. "And I played the sitar and Axel is drums. Pretty nice, ha?" He smiled. He did that a lot; smiled. He was just that kind of guy.

"Speaking about Axel, where is he?" I asked Demyx.

He just shrugged. "Wanna listen to more?" He asked Sora.

"Yeah, that song was amazing!" He smiled and I think I heard him mutter one of the chorus' lines; 'Cause I'm just a wondering soul.' It was funny.

The minutes ticked by as Sora listened to music and Demyx chatted on and on about the history behind each one of the songs; ours or not. He knew, like, everything, about any song or band. It was kinda freaky actually.

Five songs later, Sora was seated next to me, cold and wishing he had changed into pants like Cloud had suggested. I gave him my jacket and he thanked me. I love that smile.

A/N: I want four more reviews before the next post! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I know I asked for four reviews but I couldn't wait, I wanted to update badly! Hay, can anybody reading this draw? Because it would be **AMAZING **if somebody could draw a picture from a scene in this story. That would so make my day! Or year even!

**SORA'S POV:**

I now officially love Roxas. He's amazing. Him and Demyx I shall forever idolize. I absolutely freakin love the music they make. And not just that, the music they've showed me; Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, Evanescence, Metallica, and this one band, my favorite so far, called The Offspring. I love all that music now, the same stuff Roxas loves.

I relaxed myself next to him, his jacket wrapped over my exposed knees, and enjoyed the music Demyx was playing in his Ipod. The tall blonde had a mullet, a MULLET, and was amazingly funny. Right next to me, he was also warm, really warm.

My eyes where closed and I was mouthing the lyrics to "We stitch these wounds" by Black Veil Brides, I was warm and comfy and daydreaming of the blonde next to me...Roxas I mean, not Demyx. So, when Demyx and Roxas shot up and ran forward, I was shocked to say the least. And annoyed that my blissful moment was interrupted. I opened my eyes and scanned the park, though I didn't have to look far, to see the offending person.

Said offending person was a lanky redhead with bright green eyes and odd upside down tear marks under his eyes. He, like Demyx, was dressed mostly in black except Axel had a long black coat on while Demyx had on just a tight long sleeve shirt. The way they dressed alike was a bit weird. "Axel!" Roxas called, happily, as he ran to his friend, followed by Demyx who managed to glomp both other boys. That was funny...

But the way that Roxas ran towards Axel...the way he said his name...it made my stomach feel funny, like it wrapped in on itself and tried to break out again. My stomach hurt when Roxas did that, isn't that an emotion? I couldn't name it though...

" Hi you guys! What's up?" Axel asked, laughing at the position Demyx had them all in.

Demyx, without any hints from the guys, let go of them. "Oh, we're good, introducing Sora here to the world of good music. He really likes what sounds we put out and he loves The Offspring the best. Not sure how they beat Black Veil Brides though...Sora, come here! Meet Axel!" The tall blonde called. I was embarrassed now, and I am not sure _why_...

"Sora, eh? Nice to meet ya' kid. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Got it memorized? Weirdo...but a cool looking weirdo who hung with cool kids.

"Er, I guess so...Nice to meet you to Axel." I said, dumbly.

"Cool, so you like The Offspring, eh? They're pretty BA. But I think Amy Lee is way better. I just _love_ her. Only girl I would ever even _think_ about going straight for." He said, it got a laugh out of Demyx and Roxas and I laughed along...a bit. But a thought accord to me. How many straight people do I know that I am friends with? I couldn't think of any...except for Yuffie but she's not really a friend.

"Oh? Yea, The Offspring is really cool. But, I have never listened to other music then classical or rhythm and blues. My brother had control of the radio. His name's Leon. Cloud's boyfriend." I told him, I don't think I have told Demyx that before...

"Wait, so your brothers are going out with each other? Weird man. Really weird. What if they got married or something?" Demyx asked.

Roxas shook his head sadly. "Guys, you know that same sex marriage-" he was cut of by a stern look from Axel.

"No, Roxas, don't say 'same sex', that' to politically correct. Say 'Gay' man. That's what we are. Scream it, god dammit!" Axel said, determination in his eyes, his fist raised to the sky. I felt empowered by that, his words...where inspiring, lifting. While I stared in awe, Roxas and Demyx started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" I found myself asking. Roxas and Demyx stared at me like I had five heads. "What?" I asked defensively this time.

Roxas sighed and began talking. "Axel acts like this all the time, he's not serious...I think...but it's nothing, he's just spouting crap. Why?" He finished with running his hand through his hair.

"_I _found it to be inspiring. I'd love to listen to him talk more about stuff like that. He's determined and it's for a good cause. I like it." I defended Axel, who didn't seem to care either way.

"Really? You actually _like_ that stuff man? You'd get trashed so bad from sayin' stuff like that. Not good for the health." Demyx warned me.

"Who would 'trash' me?" I asked, curious. Where there any serious homophobes? The only serious homophobes that I've ever met where my own parents. And Leon has the scars on his back and arms to prove it. I shuddered involuntary. I always did when I thought about those couple of months where days felt like years.

It was now Roxas' turn to look determined. "Nobody will trash you Sora. Not as long as Cloud, Leon, and me are around." He told m. I melted for him. Whatever he said, for the most part, sounded better then when anybody else said it.

"Don't count me out man! I'm in this deep." Demyx said, and it was so obvious that he was gay...it was support and I felt better before I knew that I was feeling down.

"Yo, you forgetting other people? Like me, Axel, for instance? Or Zexion? Or Larxene?" Axel protested. I felt safe with all those names protecting me from harm that is only hypothetical..at the moment.

A/N: I know this is way shorter then what I have normally given for this story but I don't know where to go from here. I know another part where I could jump to ( I won't tell what it is but it might have something to do with the crossdressing!Sora) so how does everybody feel about a time skip? Or any other idea you might have? Open for suggestions here.


	6. Dream scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am finally updating! I was waiting for a few more reviews but I didn't get the number I wanted and knew the only way to get reviews is to update so I am updating. But this time I want at least four reviews before I update. I forgot what the number, but I want four!

-Time skip to the end of the day-

**ROXAS' POV:**

I had my head on my pillow, looking sideways at Sora. He was on an air mattress that Cloud had pulled out from upstairs. Tomorrow Leon and Sora are going home to get some things, like clothes and their own toothbrushes and such and then they're resting there for a day or two. It's gonna suck not seeing Sora. I barely know him but...I'm so smitten. So utterly gone for his kid who's close to being my brother. I didn't try to close my eyes, I wouldn't be able to sleep. Sora would keep drifting into my mind and then I would open my eyes to make sure he was still there.

I guess I was paranoid or something, maybe separation issues. You know I just thought of? _IF_ we where able to start a romance...who would be the seme and who would be the uke? I don't plan on being on the bottom but what if Sora is just the top during sex? What if we're both seme's at heart? Could we get along...and like...trade off, or something?

That would be weird but oh well, either way I'm still having sex with Sora so it doesn't really matter...

I couldn't stay up any longer and started to drift off, Sora began to twitch in his sleep, making this cute whine. Oh well, I can't stay up any longer...

I woke up and Sora was still asleep, I looked over at the clock and it read 3:30. Sora hasn't gotten up past nine at the least since he's slept over. I sighed and got out of bed without making to much noise, walking over to feed Reptar. "Hiya you little devil." I greeted playfully, my voice a whisper so I didn't wake Sora. I grabbed his food and dropped some crickets in his cage.

I walked back to my bed and laid down on my side, looking at Sora. I wanted to touch him...not in a perverted way...at the moment...just have skin contact, you know? Like touch his hair...or the nook of his shoulder. His unblemished skin...

I got up to go to the bathroom, walking out the door, but stopped when Sora whispered my name. I turned around and he was sitting up, his blanket tossed aside, dressed in only boxers and one of my baggy shirts. "Yeah?" I questioned, leaning against the door frame, looking at him.

"Where are you going?" his voice was quite, hardly a whisper, laced with tired innocence.

"To the bathroom." I told him. Why did he care...not that I mind him waking up in the middle of the night for me..

"Oh...are you gonna be back quickly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just don't want to be alone...that's all..." He explained, nervous and embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh...don't worry, Reptar is still here y'know." I jokingly reassured and Sora nodded a bit, glancing over to Reptar's cage. "See you in a bit." I told him, leaving and heading for the bathroom.

I did my business, washed and dried my hands, and was back in the doorway of my room in less then three minutes. I counted, yeah, I'm a loser. "Miss me?" I asked him. He turned to me, ripping his gaze away from Reptar's cage.

"Yeah, I did." He mumbled, I could hardly hear him but I almost jumped for joy. I didn't even care if he was kidding or not. He missed me!

"Cool." I exclaimed a bit, smiling. He smiled back and instead of going back to my bed I sat next to him. I think he blushed but the lights where off so I couldn't really tell. "How's it going?" I asked him.

"G-good. You?" He asked back...he was even cuter with the stutter.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Have any good dreams?" I questioned. He thought about this for about a minute before shaking his head 'no'. "Really? Any bad ones?" This time it wasn't really light conversation...I really wanted to chase away his monsters and boogie men.

"...Yeah...but they're kinda dumb, I shouldn't be scared..I would just be wasting your time." He muttered.

"You wouldn't be wasting my time Sora, don't worry. I'm here to help. Everybody has their own little things they are afraid of. Like I'm scared of spiders...and heights...unless I'm skateboarding...nothing matters when I'm on a board." I reassured him, letting him in on a secret I have only told Cloud and Axel...

"You're scared of spiders? They're just bugs." He laughed a bit, momentarily forgetting his bad dreams. "Well...here I go I guess." He started off, his face turning serious.

"I've had this same dream for awhile now...I can never get it out of my head. It's always there. It scares me, like a really bad nightmare. But it's not really a nightmare, I think. It's just me...I'm in a room, and there are window's everywhere. But no door...and I can never get out, I can't break the window's. And I'm scared because the room is small...I guess I'm claustrophobic...and I see people pass the room...everybody I ever talked to and liked and nobody will try and help me. They just gawk at me and walk away! It makes me mad...but the room keeps getting smaller and smaller and I keep looking for a way out and I'm yelling for people to help me and nobody will and...and..." he didn't finish, he busted out crying. My heart broke a bit, seeing him cry like that, hunched over, his stomach peeking out of his upturned shirt, his legs exposed...he was just wearing boxers.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, instinctively maybe...and pulled him close. I now get to touch him and not look like a weirdo! "It's okay. Am I in your dream Sora? Because I'll help you get out. I'd break all the window's and...I don't know, whatever else you could need, to help you. I'd do anything." I told him, I don't know where that came from because I would never have told him that in broad daylight...unless he professed his love to me first.

Sora was blushing, there was no doubt about it, but didn't seem to care about how close we still where. "Really?" He asked me quietly, after a few moments.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you. I'd protect you from it all. Didn't I already say that? I'll protect you from all those bad things in the world. It doesn't matter what they are." I assured him.

He looked up at me, suspicious I guess. "You're not in my dreams...maybe you're right. But what if you're in my dreams and you don't help me? You would have lied! And you can't control what you do in _my_ dreams. Prove it to me." he commanded.

I instantly stepped up to the challenge. "Okay, how?"

He thought for a few moments, not saying a word. A look of determination and concentration on his delicate features.

A few moments passed and he didn't say anything. It was quite in my house. Nothing could be heard...except for Reptar still eating...not a peep from Cloud's room.

"Okay...you have to hold me while I sleep. I'm tired so I should fall asleep pretty quick. And when I dream I'll know you're beside me and I won't be scared. We can do it together." He told me...sounds like he professed his love to me! Yay!

Did he expect me to hesitate? No way. Normally, yeah, I would have been like "Uh...what?" But this late/early I'm to tired for pride, I'm just letting my feelings out.

"Of course!" I told him, he shifted around a bit, almost sitting on my lap actually. In seconds, he was asleep, the beat of his breathing steady. His brown spikes fell just under my chin and I rested my chin on his head...comfy. I almost fell asleep...actually, this would be a good place to snooze...but for some reason I felt like I would have been abandoning him if I where to fall asleep to. So, dutifully, I stayed awake.

**SORA'S POV:**

Glass, that's all I see. Just a large window with people streaming outside. It's like I'm having an out of body experience, I see me seeing something else. My body is stuck in a big glass box like room. People are outside, people I know...everybody I have ever talked to! The room is getting smaller. I want out. I'm pounding on the glass, trying to get out because I don't like tight spaces, screaming everybody's name but they just look at me and keep on walking! Why won't they help me? Why won't they help?

"HELP ME!" I'm screaming now, the walls closing in faster and faster on me, my face pushed up against the glass. And then I'm awake, panting slightly, not sure where I am.

Oh yeah, I'm on an air mattress in Roxas' room...in nothing but boxers and a shirt that he loaned me. I look up to his bed and he isn't there! Oh crap! Where is he? Then I see him, the lights are still off and everything is dark but I can tell it is him; I know know his frame by heart.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, quite because I don't want anybody to wake up.

"To the bathroom." He told me, his voice low with tiredness but still strong.

"Oh...are you gonna be back quickly?" I asked him...after my dream I didn't want to be alone...not that I want to be alone any other time...

"Yeah, why?"

"I just don't want to be alone...that's all..." I told him, not really wanting to explain the real reason.

"Oh...don't worry, Reptar is still here y'know." He joked and I nodded a bit, glancing over to Reptar's cage. "See you in a bit." He told me, leaving and heading for the bathroom.

For the time, I don't know how long it was, that Roxas was gone I stared at that cage. It was my lifeline. I didn't want to be alone and staring at the lizard made me feel better...because it was Roxas'.

"Miss me?" He asked, I hadn't noticed him come in and I wiped my head around to see him and gaze at his handsome frame.

"Yeah, I did." I mumbled, I'm not sure if Roxas could hear me.

"Cool." He shouted a bit, smiling. I smiled back, happy that he was happy, but instead of going to bed like I thought he would he sat down..right next to me! I blushed but I'm not sure if he saw it and I hope he didn't. "How's it going?" He asked me, his voice quite and whispering into my ear unintentionally...i think.

"G-good. You?" I stuttered back. Eek, a stutter? What am I, three!

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Have any good dreams?" He asked me. I thought about this for awhile, not sure if I should tell him about it...it's a dumb dream but it scared me...did I mention it's not the first time I had this dream? It's been bothering me for awhile now. I shook my head 'no'. "Really? Any bad ones?" He asked me and he sounded concerned and I wanted him to hold me and protect me.

"...Yeah...but they're kinda dumb, I shouldn't be scared..I would just be wasting your time." I muttered, deciding to tell him and be open...maybe I could get a hug out of this?

"You wouldn't be wasting my time Sora, don't worry. I'm here to help. Everybody has their own little things they are afraid of. Like I'm scared of spiders...and heights...unless I'm skateboarding...nothing matters when I'm on a board." He reassured me.

"You're scared of spiders? They're just bugs." I laughed a bit, pushing the bad dream to the back of my mind...at least for a moment. "Well...here I go I guess." I started off.

"I've had this same dream for awhile now...I can never get it out of my head. It's always there. It scares me, like a really bad nightmare. But it's not really a nightmare, I think. It's just me...I'm in a room, and there are window's everywhere. But no door...and I can never get out, I can't break the window's. And I'm scared because the room is small...I guess I'm claustrophobic...and I see people pass the room...everybody I ever talked to and liked and nobody will try and help me. They just gawk at me and walk away! It makes me mad...but the room keeps getting smaller and smaller and I keep looking for a way out and I'm yelling for people to help me and nobody will and...and..." I couldn't finish, each second I talked the fear came back full force so I ended up crying all over Roxas!

He wrapped me up in his arms in a hug and pulled me close to his warm chest. I now get to be so close him and not look like a weirdo! "It's okay. Am I in your dream Sora? Because I'll help you get out. I'd break all the window's and...I don't know, whatever else you could need, to help you. I'd do anything." He told me. Oh my god! My hero! I'm swooned...and still crying uncontrollably

I blushed, like really bad and snuggled closer to Roxas..but I still had to be sure. "Really?" I asked him quietly, after a few moments.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you. I'd protect you from it all. Didn't I already say that? I'll protect you from all those bad things in the world. It doesn't matter what they are." He declared to me. Knight in shining armor much?

I glanced up at him...come to think about it... "You're not in my dreams...maybe you're right. But what if you're in my dreams and you don't help me? You would have lied! And you can't control what you do in _my_ dreams. Prove it to me." I commanded, drying my tears and wiping the rest away.

"Okay, how?" he asked.

I had no idea what to say...I have no idea where the prove it thing came from! But I was enjoying the closeness we had...maybe I could get a kiss? Or maybe just sleep with him...not like that! Like, sleep next to him...to be comfy and warm and secure...

"Okay...you have to hold me while I sleep. I'm tired so I should fall asleep pretty quick. And when I dream I'll know you're beside me and I won't be scared. We can do it together." I told him. Uh, where the hell did that come from! I sounded like a sap! Well...I guess I would be the sap...And I am tired...so maybe it will work out well?

He didn't say anything, just acted.

"Of course!" Roxas told me and I shifted around to get comfortable. In fact, I was, like, on his lap! Not that I minded. In seconds, I was asleep, I dropped. Roxas was so comfy and I was so warm and he felt so nice...

I'm in that stupid glass room again, the same out of body thing again. My body is standing in the center, looking out...except...the streets where empty...where ever I am is classy because the streets are smoother then mine and made out of a very shiny alabaster. The walls where still closing! Where was Roxas?

"Help me! Roxas!" I called out. Crap! Did he lie to me? And just when I felt so safe and secure. So loved, so protected.

"I'm here Sora!" His voice called to me, on the outside of the glass room. I looked around, frantic, Roxas was right behind me!

"Roxas! Find something to break the glass with! I want to get out!" I yelled. Even with him there I felt trapped, dieing, the walls where closing in faster and faster. I felt so scared, so trapped. I didn't notice Roxas run and pick up a nearby chunk of loose alabaster. 

"Watch out Sora!" he called and I ran to the other end of the room, which wasn't that big anymore. He threw the large chunk of rock and it broke threw the window nearest where I was just standing, glass shards going everywhere. He saved me! The rock landed with a large 'thud' and left a whole window gone. I ran through it as fast as I could. He had saved me. Now all I had to do was wake up and tell him this weird little experiment worked.

"You saved me Roxas!" I thanked, hugging his dream-self.

"Of course I did!" he told me, smiling. And quickly, before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me, full on the lips. I woke up quickly...

And Roxas still had his lips against mine. Oh my god!

A/N: Okay, I know that you can't really do that with a dream but so what? It's a story and I wanted to have a good romance-y scene between them. I know that I said cross-dressing Sora would be here but it just wasn't going to happen. Though the story will defiantly be there, don't worry. I have a lemon planned for it, but it might not be next chapter. There might be a bit of a time skip next chapter( maybe a month or two) but I will fill you guys in on everything and have a flashback scene maybe. Tell me what you guys think, personally I think this was kind of rushed and not my best work but oh well, I can't really do anything about it. Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: GAGH! You guys( or girls) make me SO HAPPY! Squeal~~! Hehehe, sorry TwistedFate!

**ROXAS' POV:**

OH MY GOD! What the hell was I _doing_? Kissing Sora? When he was asleep? What the hell?

Sora pushed slightly against me and I fell back, not expecting it. "What where you doing?" He asked, rushed, blushing. Oh crap, he hates me. He freakin hates me!

"I-er-I...shit Sora. I'm sorry. I-I don't...don't know what came over me. I...you...so cute asleep...I really like you...and...uh...hormones." I stammered out like a complete idiot. Now he hates me and thinks I'm stupid to!

Sora just stared at me. His mouth open a little, creating a cute "o" shape and his blue eyes where wide and he just looked so damn adorable! What am I thinking? He _hates_ me! "You...like me?" He asked, barely above a whisper. I could hardly hear him, it was only because I was so close to him that I heard it in fact.

"YES!" I shouted, running my hand through my hair in frustration. "Duh! I liked you since I saw you pretty much. What's not to like? Your funny, adorable but handsome, and people are just drawn to you! God, do I like you Sora. Hell, I think I love you Sora!" I told him, frustrated and feeling good that I could get it off my chest.

I waited for it. For a few minutes for the hate to come, for him to hate me that I took advantage of him and for him to tell me that I was some kind of pervert and he only liked me like a friend, or, at the most, a brother. It never came. When he inched forward, toward me I thought he was going to smack me. That never came.

What did come though was a surprise.

He kissed me, on the lips, wrapping his arms around me. My eyes opened wide in shock. I couldn't do anything, not even kiss back like I so wanted to. He separated himself to talk; "I like you to Roxas...a lot. But I'm not sure if I love you. Wanna' make me?" He asked coyly. All I could do was numbly nod. He beamed at me.

"Wait! Sora! We can't do it now. You have to leave later, you don't want to be tired...and sore." I stopped 'it' before 'it' ever had the true chance to happen.

He looked frustrated, his eyebrows furrowing. "Crap! You're right Roxas! Dammit!" He hit the air mattress with his fist. "But can we stay with each other?"

"Duh, of course we can stay with each other." I confirmed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close as possible, kissing his neck. He smiled and we laid down, him snuggling up as close to me as possible. Glad this was going fast!

We fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each others arms, up close to each other. Personally I'm glad Leon and Cloud didn't find us like that. Sora had rolled away and when Leon woke us up I was next to my bed like I had fallen off of it in the night. Convenient.

**SORA'S POV:**

I was shocked to say the least to wake up kissing Roxas. Not that I didn't want it, it was just something I wasn't prepared for. "What are you doing?" I asked him, pushing him away instinctively. What was he doing? Why?

"I-er-I...shit Sora. I'm sorry. I-I don't...don't know what came over me. I...you...so cute asleep...I really like you...and...uh...hormones." Roxas stammered out, blushing madly. He likes me? He really likes me? Like...could he mean...I'm not ready for that! Well...maybe not...maybe...

"You like me?" I asked him, still uncertain.

"YES!" He shouted, his face glowing almost and beaming. "Duh!I liked you since I saw you pretty much. What's not to like? Your funny, adorable but handsome, and people are just drawn to you! God, do I like you Sora. Hell, I think I love you Sora!" He told me. I was right. He loves me. Oh crap. What do I do? Do I like him like that? Maybe...maybe he could...prove it to me? Hehe...

He didn't do anything after that, I saw him tense up...like he was waiting for something. So after a few awkward moments I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. Full on the lips, slipping my arms around his waist.

"I like you to Roxas...a lot. But I'm not sure if I love you. Wanna' make me?" I asked, being as seductive as I possibly could being as tired as I was. Did I want Roxas...in me? Yes. Did that mean I loved him? Maybe to some people, maybe not to others. I don't know what it means for me. I know, to Riku, having sex with somebody didn't mean love. But to my other friend Kairi it did. Where did I stand? Maybe it depends on the person I guess.

Roxas' eyebrow's shot up, his smile growing larger. He looked cute like that. But, in truth, I preferred handsome-come-to-my-rescue- Roxas. Not that cute didn't look good on him...quite contrary, he looked good, it was just not my preferred look on the blonde.

Just as my hand went to his shirt he said stop...well actually he said "Wait! Sora! We can't do it now. You have to leave later, you don't want to be tired...and sore." Which, I guess made sense, but dammit I wanted to do him!

So I voiced my opinion. "Crap! You're right Roxas! Dammit!" Grr! I hit the air mattress with my fist. Damn it! Stupid unlucky air mattress, it was that things fault! It just wasn't comfy enough...I knew that was untrue but still...if felt good to blame something else I guess... "But can we stay with each other?" I asked...if I couldn't have sex with him I at least wanted to cuddle...damn air mattress.

"Duh, of course we can stay with each other." Roxas told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I snuggled up next to him and shivered when he kissed my neck. I think we fell asleep like that, I don't remember, I was busy losing myself to him. I did remember waking up off the air mattress and near the wall though, Roxas was next to the bed...what had happened? We probably just rolled around in our sleep. I glanced at Roxas' clock and it was 9:15. I wasn't that tired...so I got up and wandered towards the kitchen.

I got half way there before I realized that I was still in my boxers. I didn't want anybody to see me like this! Except for Roxas but that was just barely, I still felt exposed...I walked back to Roxas' room and sat on the air mattress, waiting for him to wake up so he could find me some clothes to wear. I knew where they where I just didn't want to take anything without his permission and guidance first.

**ROXAS' POV:**

I woke up, groggy and tired. But I had this blissful feeling in my stomach, just swelling up and waiting to bust out. I sat up and looked around for Sora; he was sitting on the air mattress. He actually got up before me? Weird...

"Hi." I mumbled out, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hiya." He greeted, waving a bit. " That dream experiment worked! I don't think I told you last night...so I did now. I didn't have that dream last night either!"

"That's good!" I told him, genuinely excited for him.

"Hey Roxas, not to bug you after you woke up, but can I borrow some clothes?" He asked tentatively.

I waved my hand in the direction of the closet. "Yeah, no problem, take what you want. I don't care." I told him, yawning. He smiled a bit and said thanks. "Welcome." I mumbled out. I couldn't help but stare at Sora as he walked. His thin legs pale and swaying a small bit as he walked, the boxers hardly leaving anything to imagination.

I felt like a pervert but I was turned on so it didn't matter to me. After a few moments of moving things around Sora turned to me, holding a black shirts with 'BVB' on the front and the band under the letters and a pair of pants; purple skinny jeans. I smiled my approval. "Good choice. You'd look good. Not that you don't all the time." I told him. He smiled softly.

"Mind if I get dressed right here?" He asked.

"Nope. Just ask if you need help getting into the skinny jeans." I said. "Mind if I stare?" I laughed as he blushed but shook his head slowly.

He took of his shirt and let it all to the floor, revealing his small set of abs. I smiled at him and he blushed harder. "L-like what y-you see?" he stammered out.

"Always." I smirked. He slipped the Black Veil Brides shirt on and, for fun, I pouted.

"Oh?" Sora smiled a bit, teasing. He pulled the pants up but couldn't get them on properly.

"First time in skinny jeans?" I joked, standing up and walking over to him. "I'll help." I told him, standing behind him and grabbing the waist of his jeans, pulling them up, tugging a bit, and in a quick motion I had them on, buttoned, and zipped. I stood up smiling and kissed his lips.

"Love you." Sora said.

"Love you to Sora."I said, holding him. Sora rested his head on my neck.

"I'm hungry." Sora complained. I nodded a bit.

"Let's go to the kitchen then Sora." I said, guiding him there. "What do you want?" I asked him, letting him sit down.

"Um...pancakes?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Pancakes are good. Have you seen Cloud or Leon?" I asked. Sora shook his head.

"Oh. Maybe they are asleep?" He suggested. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"So, what about those pancakes?" Sora asked. "You can cook?"

"Yup. Cloud taught me." I told him, Sora nodded.

**A/N: Shorter then normal I know. I'm not sure where the next chapter is going, so if you have an idea I would love to hear it. I know what I want next...Sora is going back to his house to clothes and such but what after that? If you want updates please review with what you think will happen.**


End file.
